ANOTHER YOU
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Solo fue un beso a fin de cuentas...pero tu eras tan preciada para mi que crei habias cambiado tan solo por quererlo a el. A fin cuentas...descubri que... NANOHA X FATE X CHRONO


+ANOTHER YOU+

No quise creer nada,estaba tan perdida en lo que me habia quitado que no queria me dieses una explicacion;yo no queria saber que habia sucedido ya que para eso ya tenia a mis ojos como testigos.  
Que podias decirme que no supiera?  
Sabia bien que lo querias y que por ese sentimiento no dudaste en entregar tus labios a los suyos.  
Entonces...valia la pena oirte?De veras...valia la pena escucharte decir tantas ridiculeses?  
No,por supuesto que no...tu a fin de cuentas no valias nada y solo eras una mujer que se alimentaba del dolor de los demas,mis lagrimas te servian demasiado bien como sustento y no pensabas abandonarlas;ni me esmere en contar las veces que me hiciste llorar ya que perderia demasiado tiempo en ello.  
Tal vez...era yo quien de veras estaba exagerando,realmente un beso no era la gran cosa y luego de esa caricia no sucediС nada mas;puede que haya terminado porque yo llegue y me eche a llorar como si hubiese perdido mi dulce.  
Seria por ello...que te habias detenido?Que el habia dejado de mirar tus labios?Y que desististe de la linda sensacion que ello te daba?  
No lo sabia ni queria saberlo,me daba tanta repugnancia que te hubieses besado con el Oficial que no lo soportaba;ni me atrevia a mirarte mientras me tenias ahМ retenida de una de mis muЯecas.  
Por que...?Por que me querias ahМ a tu lado?  
Si tu.  
Si tu!  
TE BESASTE CON CHRONO-KUN!  
Lo escogiste a el y para mi no dejaste nada,me abandonaste como solo tu podias hacerlo y quebraste la sonrisa que siempre para ti dibujaba;queria tanto la misma respuesta de tu parte que nada me valia hasta habia llegado a ser ciega.  
No habia visto jamas el interes que tenias en el y que de sus pasos estabas pendiente como si su madre fueses,me habias sonreido tantas veces que habia vagado en tu expresion por largo tiempo;hasta que los aЯos pasaron y tu relacion con Chrono-kun te valio mas que nada.  
Era cierto...ya estabas algo grande ya que los 15 aЯos de los que eras dueЯa no te los podias tomar a la ligera,podias ser su novia si tanto querias y si te correspondia.  
Por que no pude verlo antes...?Por que no te olvide cuando tuve la oportunidad...?Por que no te arranque de mi en ese medio aЯo que estuvimos separadas?  
Era facil...yo estaba enamorada de ti y mas que enamorada.  
YO...TE AMABA.  
TE AMABA,FATE-CHAN!  
De veras que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas,tu lo eras todo para mi y estaba tan asustada de perderte que no quise estar demasiado pendiente de ti;no sabia si tu sentias lo que yo y realmente no deseaba arriesgar nuestra amistad de esa manera.  
Te deje hacer y deshacer de tu vida desde nuestro reencuentro,preferi fueses tu quien a mi viniese y que por fin entendieses lo que se sentia necesitarte asi;aunque de a poco moria por resistirme a este sentimiento del que tu eras dueЯa.  
Pero...no lo hiciste,a ti te gustaban los muchachos aunque mil veces lo crei diferente y las esperanzas de quitarte tan solo un abrazo se me desvanecieron;estaba tan enamorada de ti que solo por verte era plenamente feliz.  
No lo dudaba,solo contigo me sentia asi y realmente no queria eso cambiase;aunque me lastimases solo tu me arrebatabas el respirar y el palpitar.  
Sujetaste mi muЯeca con mas fuerza y me queje un poco,quise escapar sin retorcerme demasiado para no verme desesperada;aunque de a poco me matabas de dolor.  
No te mire pero senti habias fijado tanto tu mirada en mi que por dentro me estremeci,estabas decidida a hacerme saber lo mucho que lo amabas y yo era incapaz de remediarlo;tenia que someterme a oirte decir y decir sin musitar palabra alguna para no tener un pleito contigo.  
Era cierto...tu y yo jamas habiamos tenido una riЯa aunque a mi motivos no me faltaron,tu eras tan linda conmigo que era imposible alguna vez llegase a enfadarme contigo;era todo tan bonito lo que me regalabas que me tenias bien ciega frente a lo que tenias con el.  
Tal vez...era hora de que te dijese todo lo que sentia,lo mucho que me molestaba lo quisieses a el y lo mucho que yo sin remedio te amaba;aunque todo lo perdiese ya no llevaria esa carga en mis hombros.

-Necesito platicar contigo...-me informaste ruda -Dejame...por favor...-te suplice-Yo...tengo que irme...-invente herida -Porque...te entrometiste en mis asuntos,cierto?-te me burlaste -Eh?-te mire -Ahora quieres huir de mi...porque nos interrumpiste...-me leiste el "PENSAMIENTO"-Y te sientes...responsable de ello...-seguiste con tu pronostico-No es asi,Nanoha?-utilizabas mi nombre hasta cuando mas me dolia -Lo lamento mucho,Fate-chan...-me disculpe-Yo...no quise estorbarlos...-quise me creyeras -Eso...no importa...-susurraste -Eh-  
-Yo...no quiero lastimarte,Nanoha...-te confesaste-No quiero que por esto...pienses no me importas...-te fue dificil decir eso y yo lo sabia -Pero...que hay de Chrono-kun?-lo queria lejos a como diese lugar -Yo...hablare con Chrono...sobre esto luego...-me senti primera en tu corazon-Estoy segura de que...el no se enfadara...-sonreiste por saberlo tierno -Aun asi...no tienes nada que hablar conmigo...-te insisti-No tienes por que...explicarme nada...-segui hecha trizas -Tu...eres mi amiga,Nanoha...-por primera vez en mucho tiempo me senti feliz-No quiero que...por mi llores...-la sonrisa que dibujabas para mi se desvanecio -Fate-chan...-murmure conteniendo el llanto -Por eso...-desististe de aprisionarme-Ya no llores...-sonreiste enternecida -Eh?-te mire mientras te ponias tras de mi -Ya veras cuando...estes enamorada de alguien...-te miraba a cuestas ya que se me era dificil-Yo...tambien llorare por ti...-susurraste tan cerca de mi oido que me estremeci -Lloraras por mi?-te cuestione a lo "TORPE"-Pero...por que?-me hize "LA TONTA"  
-Porque...al fin encontraras...a alguien que te quiera...-seguiste contando tu historia-Y yo...me sentire muy feliz de ello...-cerraste los ojos un instante-Tanto que...llorare,Nanoha...-terminaste tan cursi que me derreti

Aunque tras de mi estabas,mi silencio te forzo a secar las lagrimas que invadian mis violaceos luceros;lo hiciste tan dulce y tan linda que tuve que contener los amplios deseos que tenia de echarme a llorar entre tus brazos.  
Tus palabras me habian llegado tanto que me fundi como niЯa en el sentir que te tenia,ya no pensaba en nada y me sentia como si mi cabeza estuviese vacia;ya nada me preocupaba demasiado y por primera vez me sentia libre.  
Como podia imaginar que estabas enamorada de Chrono-kun?  
Si tu...siempre habias sido asi conmigo y llegaste facilmente a ilusionarme con tu amor,eras demasiado linda para mi y tenia que decirlo;ya no podia contenerlo mas aunque lo echase todo a perder.  
Aunque no lo supieses...yo ya habia encontrado alguien a quien querer y ese mismo eras tu,a ti te queria y siempre lo haria hasta que mi fin llegase;eras tan bonita que desvanecerte de mi palpitar era parte de mis sueЯos.  
Pero,asi como lo habias dicho...yo queria verte feliz por mi hallazgo,de veras queria lo estuvieses y que por primera vez me fueses sincera;aunque ya no sabia lo que era sinceridad viniendo de ti.  
Sonrei mirandote a cuestas y al fin me miraste,nuestras sonrisas fueron tan sinceras que senti deseos de besar por primera vez tus labios;pero con mi cobardia solo pude tomar valor para una sola cosa y asi lo hice.

-Muchas gracias,Fate-chan...-te confie entre felicidades tal vez de veras tenia-Cuando encuentre...a quien me quiera...-explique-Te lo dire...-confese -De acuerdo...-asististe-Y dime...ya te sientes mejor?-volviste a dar la vuelta para quedar frente a mi -Si...-te segui con la mirada-Te agradezco mucho...todo lo que has hecho...-continue cortes -No te preocupes...-sonreiste-No es nada...-reiste avergonzada-De todos modos...sabes lo que tienes que hacer...-me remarcaste -Eh-  
-Ya lo has olvidado?-arqueaste tus cejas confundida-Tienes que...encontrar a aquella persona,Nanoha...-me recordaste-Aquella que te haga...plenamente feliz...-volviste a embrujarme -Si...-balbucie-Tienes razon...-prosegui sin animos -Despues de todo...quieres quitarme una lagrima,cierto?-reiste contenta -Pero...es que yo...-quise excusarme -Hace tiempo que...no lloro,Nanoha...-miraste hacia la nada-No desde que...estoy contigo y los demas...-te vi sonreir lejos de este encuentro-Ustedes...realmente me hacen feliz...-volviste a observarme sonriente -Todo...se lo debes a Chrono-kun...-lo deje ir primero-El...ha hecho mas que nadie...por ti...-le cedi mi lugar -Tienes razon...-asististe-Yo...le debo demasiado...a Chrono...-seguiste aniquilandome-Pero...si no te hubiese conocido...-me diste esperanzas una vez mas-Yo...no estaria aquМ...-los ojos te tiritaron -Fate-chan...-susurre enternecida por tus palabras -Gracias,Nanoha...-me recordaste ausentes palabras-De veras te agradezco...todo lo que has hecho por mi...-sonreiste feliz

Que podia decirte?  
Acaso...podia fiarte ese "DE NADA...FATE-CHAN?  
No,no podia...estaba tan acorbardada de que por esas palabras me dejaras que solo me resisti,de veras que no queria echarlo todo a perder por lo enamorada que de ti estaba.  
Pero...que podia hacer?  
Sin que asi lo desease tu me quitabas el respirar y me dejabas ahМ esperando me lo trajeses de regreso,aquello solo era por instantes hasta que una vez mas te ibas con el...pero aun asi yo me sentia muy feliz cuando estabas conmigo y los pocos minutos que te tenia conmigo me bastaban.  
Respondi a tu sonrisa para que sintieses yo te correspondia,no podia decirte algo que lo echase todo a perder o que tal vez te alejase de mi;solo me rendi a decirte algo realmente no queria.

-Ya tienes que irte...-me impuse -Eh-  
-Estoy segura...de que Chrono-kun...espera por ti...-segui conteniendo el llanto-Tu...tienes que ir con el...-repiti ante tus hermosos ojos -Es eso...lo que realmente quieres,Nanoha?-cuestionaste mi corazon-De veras...quieres que me marche-  
-Eso es...lo que tu quieres...-murmure entre dientes-Tu...quieres estar con Chrono-kun...-te conoci sin oirte -Si...pero...-quisiste excusarte -Yo...estare bien...-te notifice-Tu...ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi...-te explique -Nanoha...-me llamaste atontada -Yo...quiero que seas feliz...-te desee-Y tu te sientes asi...al lado de Chrono-kun...-quise aceptaras -Pero...-buscaste-Es que...-nada te salia-Yo quiero...-quisiste decir algo que no sabias -Ya no lo hagas esperar...-los puЯos me tiritaron-Sabes que...podria enfadarse...-quise sonreir aunque mucho no me salio -Si...-asististe-Tienes razon...-te endulzaste por el -Verdad?-rei feliz aunque asi no me sentia -En ese caso...-proseguiste-Ya me voy...-te despediste de ante mano -Cuidate mucho,de acuerdo?-me hice "LA CONTENTA"  
-Lo hare...-afirmaste dandome la espalda-Y tu tambien,Nanoha...-fiaste esperando no te oyese -Eh-  
-Yo...siempre estare ahМ para ti,Nanoha...-me prometiste-Recuerdalo...por favor...-las lagrimas corrieron tras tus lagrimas

No pude decir nada,todo fue tan rapido que simplemente fui incapaz de fiarte lo mismo.  
Te echaste a correr como si yo te hubiese lastimado y de a poco te veia desvanecerte entre los corredores del "ASURA.  
Lo sabia en ese entonces,me abandonabas asi ligera como ibas para marcharte con el y yo en ese "CRUCERO DIMENSIONAL" sola por siempre estaria.  
Pero...que podia hacer?  
Yo...no era capaz de correr tras de ti y alcanzarte al fin,tomandome de una de tus muЯecas y de esa manera volverte hacia mi;confesandote por primera vez lo mucho que te amaba.  
Me sentia indefensa y vulnerable estandote cerca,todo se me difuminaba cuando tu estabas y plenamente confundida vagaba en el laberinto tras tus ojos;asi me quedaba callada y tu como otras tantas veces de mi te aprovechabas.  
Aunque tal como tu 15 aЯos tenia...yo aun era muy niЯa cada vez que de ti se trataba,de cierta manera aquella pequeЯa que tanto te quiso siempre era la que yo te mostraba;jamas quise vieras en lo que me habia convertido por amarte asi como te amaba.  
Pero...por que?  
Yo...aun seguia siendo la misma de antes aunque siempre dude de tus sentimientos hacia Chrono-kun,los aЯos parecian no hacer efecto en mi y aun concerbaba aquella tonta expresion en mi rostro de la que en tu interior siempre te burlaste.  
Despues de todo...yo habia sido una molestia para ti cuando estabas bajo el hechizo de tu madre e intentabas con todas tus fuerzas cumplir su deseo,supe en esos instantes me habias detestado mas que a nadie por interponerme asi en tu camino y mil veces me maldeciste.  
Peleaste conmigo tantas veces para que por fin me desvaneciese que cada vez te notaba mas desesperada,yo de a poco me tornaba mas fuerte y cada vez que me lastimabas me volvia mas amable;tal vez eso te habia podido de mi y por esa razon me permitiste rescatarte de la pesadilla que como vida tenias.  
Yo...era asi tal como tu me conocias,yo era esa muchacha alegre y tierna que siempre tras tu bienestar estaba;no podia cambiarlo ni queria hacerlo.  
De veras anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas ser por siempre quien para ti era,queria realmente me vieses por lo que era y por lo que para ti siempre seria;queria ser la amiga que siempre deseaste y mantenerme como siempre fui era la unica manera que tenia para llevarlo a cabo.  
Fue por eso que simplemente te deje ir con Chrono-kun ya que yo no queria ser un estorbo para ti,queria fueses tu quien deciese como ser feliz;aunque solo al lado del Oficial te sintieses asi,  
Pero...en realidad lo hice porque no queria que cambiaras,queria fueses por siempre la misma que yo conocia y la que yo tanto amaba;no queria ver frente a mis ojos la desconocida que podias llegar a ser si te confesaba mis sentimientos.  
Que tenia algo de malo eso?  
Nada,absolutamente nada...si yo no te lo decia,todo seria igual que siempre y por la eternidad me sentiria feliz;aunque quisiese con todas mis fuerzas cesases de amar a Chrono-kun.  
A fin de cuentas...tu no habias cambiado en nada aunque el fuese dueЯo de tu palpitar y por verlo sonreir te derretias;seguias siendo la niЯa que yo tanto queria y que hasta el utimo dia de mi vida asi la sentiria.  
No lo senti en mi corazon...pero en mis adentros lo sabia bien porque mejor que nadie te conocia y en ti siempre confiaba.  
JAMAS HUBO.  
OTRA TU...

+THE END+ +BY: AA0+ 


End file.
